Hope: Dark as Stone
by TwistedTeens
Summary: 7th yr, Draco and new charectors, Not giving anything away. So read if you do want to find out, and trust us, it's no mary sue.(finished!)
1. The Gift

" Don't move!" hissed Voldemort. A loud smack and she went crashing through the table face first onto the cold stone floor. " You can't do anything right! Can't even make a bed, you stupid girl! FIX IT!" He boomed. She scrambled to her feet and jolted towards the bed smoothing the top corner. She spun to look at him and saw a wand pointed in her face, then a rush of pain shot through her face, like a million bee stings. She fell to her knees clutching her face her eyes filled with water. She let out a cry of pain and continued to stare him down. The pain stopped suddenly and she began to pant still clutching her face as if she expected the pain to come back. " I'm sick of your slacking off...you'll never be as good as me, or even your sister! I don't even know why I keep you around anymore! You good for nothing little brat, can't even take a bit of pain! WHAT!?" raged Voldemort. A look of pure terror suddenly struck her face as she felt the warmth trickling down her cheek." Your crying! weakling!" He gave her a swift kick the the stomach and knelt down next to her trembling body as she buckled over and stared at the ground waiting for the next blow." You're just an inconvienence now, just another chore. I can't teach some one as weak and useless as you, little girl. I could easily dispose of you this very moment." He put his hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him, though she didn't resist. " But...you are very pretty... I may have one more use for you." He crooned soothingly. His grip on her chin got very tight and the stinging went back into her face. "st.....aahp" she gasped. " what was that?" he demanded " N-n-othing" she stammered. " You are a very lucky little girl." He hissed, realising his grip and letting the pain go. He rose and whipped around rushing out, leaving his daughter breathing heavily on the floor.  
  
Voldemort's thin slit-like eyes focused on the thin well-dressed blonde man entering the doors and making his way swiftly to him. " ahhh...hello Lucius." Voldemort said rather pleased seeing that Lucius looked nervous. " Master." Lucius, dropping to one knee and bowing his head infront of the throne where Voldemort sat contently. " You have been good to me, loyal, even those 11 years it looked like there was no hope for my revival, I lost many followers those years. You are the one I know will always follow." Voldemort paused. " Yes...I will always master." Lucius agreed. " Good! Such loyalty will be rewarded." he continued. " Master, the only reward I need is to continue serving you." Lucius said with honey coated words. " Oh, but accepting my gifts is part of serving me!" Voldemort sounded a bit irritated. " You will accept!" He finished.  
  
The beaten girl began to her feet and found herself infront of a mirror. She saw a pale girl with Jet black hair past her waste, enchanting but troubled grey eyes, a fit but bruised body, and badly torn clothes. She stared at her reflection untill interupted by a voice at wich she jumped. " Sid!" Cackled a female voice. She turned around shakily. " Father is ...heh, giving you up...I supposse you already knew this?" she said smuggly." Whaat? He....no..." Obsidian stumbled. " I...he can't, he wouldn't. Ivy!? Are you joking!?" She cried. " Why would I joke? I would get in trouble! He asked me to bring you this, and I get to cut your hair like mine." She said cheerily as she tossed a few straps of leather to her and a collar and chain. " What is..?" Obsidian began. " Your Uniform" Ivy giggled. " Now sit down, so I can cut your hair, you have to leave soon." She chuckled.   
  
" Of coarse I accept master" Lucius obliged glancing to the door behind Voldemort and then back to the ground. " I know you do" Voldemort said turning to a Death Eater gaurd at the door behind him. " Go get the 'gift', and hurry." He spat.  
  
The last few locks of hair fell to the floor. " ahh.... now we look the same." Moaned Obsidian. Her har was as low as her chin and almost completelty covered her left eye in the front and got shorter in the back. " It doesn't matter, you don't need to look different from me, we never have to see each other again, it's not like you looked much different with long hair anyways." Ivy drawled in an unconcerned tone. She turned her back to Obsidian now. "change" She snapped. " and do your make up, I'm sure your will be escorted out soon." She turned back to Obsidian who was now wearing a one piece suit that had 2 straps of leather coming up from the thong bottom to cover her nipples. " oh, wow....this is horrible." Obsidian groaned staring disgusted at her reflection. " I feel like you" She shot at Ivy. Ivy glared at her " Don't forget your collar." She retorted and stomped out. A tall scar-faced man walked in, one of her fathers minions? " Come on." He growled as he turned and limped away. She threw on her boots and ran after him putting on her collar as she ran. " Your have to hold the chain!" She said nervously to him as she caught up. " No." He snapped. " You have to, it will make me look weaker, and father look better! He will be angry, hold the chain!" She begged. holding out the chain expectantly. He snatched the chain out of her hands and she slowed down to walk behind him. He pushed open the door at the end of the torch lit hall and they entered the throne room. Her father sat in his usual spot, his throne of coarse. She closed her eyes and let out a nervous sigh. She opened them and looked at him sadly then to her new master in the distance.  
  
"Stand up Lucuis." Voldemort seemed to be pleased with the Death Eater and his daughter's cooperation. He looked at Lucius. " Obsidian! Go now girl!" He said. Obsidian was released and she walked slowly and gracefully to Lucius holding the chain out carefully not looking at him. Lucius looked pleased with his present. " Master?" Obsidian inquired. " Master Malfoy. Look at me when you speak!" he said irratably. " of coarse Master Malfoy, it wont happen again." She said lifting her head up and opening her smokey grey eyes. " Thank you Dark Lord. " Said Lucius distantly.  
  
Draco fell backwards landing on his black satin sheets and feather pillows atop the wooshing of his bed. He closed his eyes slowly and began to doze off. School started in about a week, he was dreading going back, dealing with that mudblood know-it-all smart ass, ragity hand-me-down weasly and Mr. popular. Crabbe and Goyle were begining to annoy him as well, they failed to entertain him anymore. " Draco! Come down here! Now!" A sudden shout made him jump up out of his bed. " DRACO!!" yelled his father. He started downstairs quickly, He saw his father at the base of the stairs and a girl dressed in almost nothing with short black hair looking down.He slowed down a bit looking bewildered eyes shooting from the girl back to his father. He stopped infront of his father waiting for explaination. His father turned and began speaking with the girl. " Obsidian, my dear, this is Master Draco. You will do everything he wants you to, you do not need to ask me first. Do you understand?" The girl nodded. " Go to him." Lucius pushed her at Draco, she smacked into him and stumbled back a few steps looking down. " Sorry Master Draco, it wont happen again" She said trembling. Draco still look confused. " What? uh.." began Draco. " Happy early Birthday! Your own servent! I think you will be pleased, son. She is very lovely, but I have no use for her, so....she is yours. Do what you wish." Lucius said this all very quickly. Draco stared blankly at Obsidian " Thank... you?" He said confused. Obsidian held out her chain to Draco who took it relluctantly. He stood akwardly for a moment befor his father snatched the chain away. " You can't do anything!" he started up the stairs and yanked the chain causing Obsidian to fall but quickly bounced back up and tried as hard as she could to keep up with Lucius, but stumbled and almost fell back often and was caught by Draco who followed behind them or tugged back up by the chain. Lucius shoved Obsidian through a door and she fell forwards onto a bed but rolled off onto the ground hitting her head.She sat up on her knees and looked at the ground panting. Draco walked in after tham and Lucius walked out slamming the door behind him.  
  
" Would you like anything Master Draco?" She asked, her voice unenthusiastic. Draco thought for a few moments. " Stand up" He nervously answered " Yes Master Draco" She stood easily and moved a bit closer to him. Draco looked down at her body and swallowed hard. Then he look at her face, her eyes were closed. " open your eyes..." He said. She opened her eyes and Draco was transfixed on them for several minutes. " Your...your eyes are...er..." His voice cracking, he looked at a bruise on her cheek and then the bruises and scraped on her arms. " Those, weren't from my fa-father? right?" He asked sounding a little concerned. " Oh no Master Draco, of coarse they aren't." She dismissed easily. " Then, who?" Draco. " My own father." she said wearily. Draco gave her a strange look. " And he is...?" he interagated. " Im not sure if he would like me giving away his position Master Draco, but you asked so I must tell you, he is the Dark Lord, I am his gift to your father, since I am no longer use to him." She said ashamedly looking away form Draco's eyes. Draco looked shocked. " I can't order you around if your his daughter!" He panicked. " What am I doing!?" He shreaked. " Master Draco, you do not understand, my father discarded me to be used by his loyal followers, he does not care what happends to me, I know him better than you. Do not be worried. You will not be harmed in any way unless you discard my father's gift. Then not only will you be hurt, so will I." she reasured. " Oh...I need to go to sleep." Draco obviously shaken mumbled. He threw a blanket and a pillow on the floor. " you get to sleep too" He spat.  
  
Obsidian sat up wearily in a bed made for her on the floor. She stretched, she actaully had a decent sleep, better then she had in mounths. She stood up and looked over at Draco who was still asleep. She smiled slightly as she examined him, he was sprawled across his bed, covers thrown to the side in nothing but a pair of black boxers. The slave situation wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. He really seemed like a decent person, nervous though. He was also cute, all men she had seen have been ugly and beaten up or rough looking. He looked so fragile and soft, like....a kitten. She reached down and stroked his chin. What am I doing? she thought, withdrawling her hand as he began to stir. He opened his eyes and jumped a bit scrambling for his covers and hiding in them. " What are you doing!?" He commanded as he eyed her suspiciously. " I..eh...er..just...s-sorry Master Draco!" She sputtered. She fell to her knees. " Do you wish to punish me?" She tested. " uh....no." He replied looking puzzeled. He wasn't mad? she thought. She began to smile. " What?" Barked Draco. " Oh...I've just...never met anyone as nice as you before" She sad cheerily. " I...ehm....oh." He muttured and looked down turning a bit pink in the face. " Could you give me some clothes bottom left drawer..." He asked. " Of coarse Master Draco." She opened his dresser drawer and tossed him a pair of pants and a shirt. " Thanks" He mumbled. " My pleasure Master Draco!" she warmly responded. He got up and moved to the door. Her smile flipped. " Are you leaving?" She asked wearily. " Uh...yea, im gonna go to Diagon Ally...." He replied quickly as he opened the door. He looked back at her. She gazed up at him longingly but said nothing. He sighed " You want to come?" he added. She looked down at her almost naked body. " I'm not dressed for an outing Master Draco. Do you want me to go?" Obsidian, sadly. "Hold on" Draco said and ran down stairs. returned about 5 minutes later with a short black dress and a robe. " It's the first thing I could find" he apologized. " Thank you Master Draco! You are wonderful!" She squeeled and proceeded to change. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He watched even though he was blushing." Ok! Do you want to go now Master Draco?" She smiled and handed him her chain. " Let's not make you wear this out." He removed the chain but left the collar on.  
  
Draco and Obsidian, made there way down Diagon Ally . The street is busy and Obsidian finds Draco's hand and clutches it in her own. Draco's eyes meet hers and the both look away akwardly. "Right...so, lets take you ot the tailors first and get you clothes." He said strangely. " As you say, Master Draco." She answered. Alot of men turned to oogle Obsidian as they walked through the street. They bought a few different outfits and stopped at an old Tavern for some Butterbeer. "I...I was wondering, how old are you?" Malfoy asked and waited impatiently. "16...Master Draco, you are 17?" She replied quickly. " Right, did you ever go to school? Do you know alot?" He watched her closely. she leaned in very close to him" Yes, I attended a Wizarding school in America, that is where my father's hide-away is located, I know more than most witches of my age, for private lessons from father. But he was a tough teacher as you can see from bruises, it was hard to learn from him. I hope to go to school again while serving you and your family but it is all up to your father on weather he will allow me to, Master Draco" She whispered. She took a gulp of butterbeer. " I will talk to my father, I would like for you to attend my school very very much." Draco responed smiling. She looked up at Draco from her mug of butterbear. "Thank you Master Draco, you are too kind to me." She said, gazing into his eyes. His eyes shot to the side. " Er....yea." He swallowed as his eyes trailed off. She took another gulp of butterbeer and followed Draco's eyes to a scraggy looking boy with messy black hair and glasses. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. Her eyes suddenly widened. " Master Draco, is that..." Obsidian Started. Draco nodded and looking irritated rose from his seat to aproach Harry. Obsidian followed him reluctantly. "Potter." He sneared. " Still hanging around these disguisting leeches, I see?" He shot pointedly at Hermione and Ron who looked enraged. " What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked irratably shooting a quick glance at Obsidian, but then looked again out of the corner of his eye. Both Draco and Obsidian caught this, Obsidian looked at the ground and smiled. " Looking at something Potter?" Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around Obsidian's waist. Obsidian looked back up at Harry who was now staring directly at Draco's face with great effort. A shiver went up her spine and Draco noticing, gave her a puzzelled look. He smiled akwardly at her and looked back to Potter. " Well Potter, I guess we have better things to do then sit and chat with the likes of you. See you at school, Potter." He hissed and spun around begining to walk away dragging Obsidian behind him. He stopped and moved into her pressing   
  
his lips on hers sliding his toungue in. She was taken back by this but kissed him back. Draco stopped and looked back where Harry was to see him and Ron staring at them with amazement and Hermione disgusted. He looked pleased with himself and continued walking. Obsidian frowned, realizing it was only for show. " We should finish up buying our school supplies and get going." Draco said carelessly. The word our stuck out in her mind. " Yes, Master Draco." attempting to hide her delight. They aproached the crowd again and she grasped his hand   
  
"You what!?" Bellowed Lucius. " Your servent? Go to school! BAH! This is ridiculous!" He raged on. " Why on Earth would you want your servent to attend school with you!?" He finished. " Well, it would raise my popularity for one, to be seen with a girl like her." Draco started and his father's face lightened a bit. " And, she can do my homework for me and clean my room, ect." He said easily. " Besides, you did say you had no use for her here, what would it hurt?" Draco argued. " It's not like we don't have the money to send her." He finished slyly. " I see your point son... you are to tell no one she is your servent while you are there though, it could hurt my reputation if someone found out I send my servents to school. Understood?" He retorted. " Ok." He replied shortly. " I'll have your mother write a letter to the school tonight." Lucius nodded and gestured for Draco to leave. " Tell her to come to me."   
  
Obsidian rushed down the spiral stairs and dropped to a knee in front of Lucius. " Master Malfoy asked to see me?" She panted. " Mmhm. Do you wish to attend Hogwarts?" He questioned raising a brow. " I wish to do what ever Master Malfoy and Master Draco ask of me." She said simply. " Liar! I want to know if you want to go, not if we want you to! " He barked. " I...yes, M-master Malfoy." She stammered looking taken back a bit. " See? Was that so bad?" He began gently, she shook her head. He stroked her cheeck with the tip of his thumb. " My son is quite fond of you, but don't get to..." he grasped her chin." ...Atached." He finished now digging his nails into her skin. She readied herself for more pain but none came. " I will not, Master Malfoy" She struggled. He dug his nails in harder " Oh, I know you wont. Know be a good girl," He let go suddenly causing her head to drop down. " and go back up to your room" He said cruely.  
  
" Here" Draco said shoving an armful of clothes at Obsidian. She took them easily looking puzzelled. She looked at the trunk laying open on the bed. " Oh, right Master Draco." She said cheerily. She dropped the clothes next to the suitcase and began to fold them.Then he took out the newly bought clothes from yesterday and another trunk and put them on the bed next to the books. " Then you can pack your trunk too." He said.   
  
Narcissa took her pen and began to scribble on a piece of paper:  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
I know you usually do not accept new students on such short notice. I hope you make an acception this one time though. I have met an acceptional young woman named Obsidian Elddir. An orphan who is living with us and has had 6 full years of education at an elite wizarding school in America. She was even advanced in her old school. She wishes to further her education and continue this year but can not go all the way to America. Please allow her to attend Hogwarts this year.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Narcissa tied a blue ribbon around the parchment and the owl sitting on the stand next to her desk. She walked to the window and opened it letting in a rush of cool night air as the owl swooshed out.   
  
The next morning a snow white owl flew onto Narcissa's and her husbands bedroom windowsill. It screeched and pecked madly at the glass . Narcissa rose wearily and rushed to the window, she untied the red ribbon and took the envolope from the owl's leg. She opened the letter slowly reaching to her night stand for her reading glasses and slide them over her nose. She unfolded the parchment and began to read:  
  
Narcissa,  
  
The way you described this girl has caught my attention and I have decided to acept her to Hogwarts, only under certain circumstances though, She will not attend the feast and will have a private session with the sorting hat in my office after the first years are sorted in. She will be shown around the school then she will be escorted to her house common room by a prefect when the feast is over. That is all I have to say.  
  
~Albus  
  
She dropped the letter aimlessly and fell back onto her pillow,.  
  
  
  
Draco woke earlier than usual and found Obsidian asleep over his stomache. He looked over her to see his trunk still open but fully packed with the wand sitting on top of everything else. He looked down at Obsidian. He was really starting to get used to her, and it had only been a couple days. She really needed more clothes than the few outfits he got her. Maybe his mother could get her some. He stroked a piece of hair out of her face. She always looked so tired. he wanted to ask her about going shopping with his mother but he wanted to let her rest. He gently lifted her off so he could get up. He sat on the edge of his bed then slid off and sat next to his trunk. He started to examine it. Usually he just threw everything in there, she ironed too? Everything was orginized, clothes on one side school supplies on the other. Nothing was out of place She was great, he could definatly get used to this. He couldn't wait to go to school now, and see the look on Potter's face when he saw them together. He smiled to himself. Obsidian began to stir and rolled over on her side facing Draco. Her eyes opened slowly and they searched for Draco automatically, finding him on the floor by the bed looking at his trunk. " Is something wrong Master Draco?" She asked worried sitting up from bed. " No...this is perfect. You did great." He said smiling. She got out of the bed and stretched befor hopping down next to him on the ground. " You didn't pack yours..." He said questioning. " I wasn't sure if I was going..." she explained. " I asked you to pack it, pack it now" He said irritably " Sorry, Master Draco." She mumbled and began to fold her few clothes and put them neatly in the case. " You don't have much to wear, do you mind going shopping with my mother? I might go too." He asked. " Sure." She said shortly, hidding her excitement poorly.   
  
Draco, Narcissa, and Obsidian entered a bright store with brilliant red walls with gold trimming, racks of clothing lined the walls. Obsidian's eyes widened as she entered, a tall slender woman with brown hair pulled back in a tight bun wearing a slick black dress aproached them. " Hello Mrs. Malfoy, how can I help you today?" She asked in a high pitched girlish voice. " Obsidian here..." She shoved Obsidian forward a bit " needs some apparal for school." She finished easily. " Oh, I see! Lets just go over to our young miss department and I think you will be very pleased with our selection!" The woman said cheerily. They followed the woman to the girls department. " What exactly are you looking for?" The woman asked Narcissa. " Casual, but classy." She replied. " Then this is where you will find what you need." she motioned towards a few racks with elgent dark clothes. " If you need me, I'll be at the desk, feel free to try anything on, dressing rooms are right over there." She spun around and walked off. Narcissa began looking through the racks and Draco sat down in a big puffy red chair. " This is nice....oooh, and this! This is cute too.." Narcissa babbling, though Obsidian was obviously not paying attention." Go try these on! Dray-dray, go with her!" She dictated." Don't call me that." He mumbled, turning pink in his cheeks. He stood up and went with Obsidian to the dressing rooms He sat down on a long red couch outside the doors. She went in and came back out a few minutes later with the first outfit on. It was a pair of skin tight black jeans with a long sleeve collored white shirt and a long black robe over it. She spun around real fast and ran back in the room before he could say anything. She came back out with a short black mini-skirt and a short sleeve red button up collar shirt, once again she ran back in before he could speak. Again she came out wearing a plaid skirt and a black tanktop under the same robes as before. She shrugged and walked back in. " Um...I don't know about this one." She said nervously from inside the room. " Just come out." He replied. She came out in a long-sleeve black and red corset top that very much complemented her figure, a pair of jeans and a black robe. " Wow...I...eh.." Draco's eyes not removed from her chest for one second. She frowned as her face began to heat up and spun around quickly and ran back into the room. She tried on many more outfits, and got everything Narcissa wanted her to. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

They arrived at the train station early the next morning. " 9 and 3/4?" Obsidian looked puzzelled. " right here" Draco motioning with his head to a solid brick wall. Obsidian stared at him like he was crazy. He started walking quickly towards the brick wall and walked right through it. Obsidian hesitated but did the same. Before she knew it she was standing on a Platform 9 and 3/4. Her eyes searched for Draco and found him a few feet infront of her walking towards the Hogwarts Express. She pushed their cart fast and caught up with him.  
  
They sat in there compartment staring akwardly at one another. " Erm...something has been bugging me." Draco began, carefully looking away from Obsidian's eyes. " Who was...well...your mother?"he finished nervously. Obsidian looked away sadly. " I honestly don't know, I never met her, my father had her killed after I was born. I was raised mostly buy his followers, because he went into hiding after a year. " She sighed." I only really just got to know my father a couple of years ago... but His followers have tought me a lot of the dark arts." She finished shakily. " But...didn't you wonder where your father was when he wasn't there for 11 years?" Draco asked. " Yes, I wondered where he was. I couldn't wait to meet him. But...now I wish I hadn't. He really is as cold-hearted as every one says he is...I... I hate him." She replied coldly. Draco looked a little taken back, he had never seen Obsidian so angry. " Why? What makes him so bad?" Draco asked cautiously. Obsidian shot him a horrible mad look. " He has no compassion! Master Draco, look at me, he sold me into slavery! His own daughter, blood doesn't matter anymore?" She huffed. " He wants to kill every innocent muggle on this planet, every non-pure blood! I don't really care for them, but it really isn't there fault! You know when he is done killing them off he will just move on to someting else! I think he got what was coming to him when Potter survived, in fact im grateful to Potter for surving, he just bought me 11 years of peace. The last few years of my life have been harder then anything you could ever imagine, Master Draco. If you lived with him I think you would see my point, but I can't expect you to fully understand what I mean when I say ' I HATE him!'. He would rip out your heart for a good laugh! The only reason I'm not dead now is because he needed us!" She ranted. She breathed heavily. Draco was shocked. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco caught on to something she had said. He was careful not to upset her this time. " Obsidian...what do you mean...'us'?" She looked at him nervously. " I s...I didn't say 'us'. Did I?" She stuttered. Draco nodded slowly. " I-i-i.... I meant ...me!" She searched for an excuse in her head. " Don't lie! I order you to tell me!" Draco snarled. Obsidian sighed slowly. " I mean me..." Draco shot her a mean look " and....my sister." Draco didn't look to surprised. " That's all I wanted to know." He said irratably. "Was that so hard?" Obsidian shook her head. " Why did he need you?" Obsidian let out a shaky sigh and began slowly " Ivy is my twin sister. It was to be so, that if he was to die, Ivy and I would fight to the death and the winner would take over his throne and become the new leader of the Death Eaters." She took a deep breath." I supposse he saw to much of my mother in me, I had compassion. He didn't want me to, and he tried to teach me how to be cruel. I couldn't do it though, I didn't want to hurt anyone or anything. So he...he was going to kill me, but decided to give me a far worse fate by selling me into slavery." Her eyes brightened a hint as she continued. " But I was lucky to get stuck with you, Master Draco. " Draco smiled a bit but looked away. " Er...No more calling me that, just call me Draco while were at school, and you can take the collar off if you want to." He said feebly. " Ok....Draco" She began akwardly. " I like wearing your collar though, do you mind if i keep it on?" She said softly the mood in the compartment much calmer then before. " Of coarse not." Draco breathed subtly. 


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Her heart pounded nervously as the express came to a hault. She followed closely behind Draco as they aproached the castle with the slytherin house. " Erm...where am I suppossed to go?" She asked strangly. " My mum said to just have you follow me, and Snape will take you to Dumbledore as soon as possible. You'll miss the feast...but, you will get sorted in. You'll probably be put in Slytherin. After all...you are well....a Elddir." He replied jokingly. By now they were at the doors, they entered to see a dark-haired, pale lengthy man in black robes before them. " Welcome back." Snape, in a monotone voice. He took a step forward towards the students , some of them retreated back a step. Snape's cold eyes searched the crowd of Slyhterins and found Draco. "Yes... Mr. Malfoy,you like to tell me who 'Obsidian' is?" He stated more than asked. Draco snatched Obsidian's hand up from behind him and pulled her forward next to him. " This is her." He easily answered. All eyes were on the three now. " Thank you Mr. Malfoy. What are you all waiting for? You don't need me to hold your hands to go to the feast, do you? Mr. Malfoy, you should go to." He hissed. The Slytherins all began down the corridor. " Follow me, Ms. Elddir." Snape spun around and sped down the right corridor with Obsidian close behind him. They aproached a gargoyle "Pumpkin Juice" Snape said. The gargoyle lept aside to reveal a staircase spiraling upwards. " Wait are you waiting for!?" Snape demanded. " Go!" He hurried away his black robes flowing behind him. Obsidian carefully climbed the stairs.  
  
  
  
A great din filled the great hall as they entered. Draco was bombarded with questions from his friends. " Who was that? Has she always gone here? What year is she? How come she went with Snape? Are you guys...like...an item? Where is she now? Is she...single? How do you know her? Is she a pure-blood? Where did you meet her? Are you guys related?" Draco struggled to answer all of the questions at once. " Obsi-no-6-She nee-n-Dumble-kin-I-yea-at d-no." He smacked his head down onto the table and covered his ears. He faintly hears the sorting hat singing through his muffled ears. He doesn't bother to look up or listen, though he can hear the distant cheers of his house. He looks out of the corner of his eye and sees that Snape is now in his seat. After the sorting ends Dumbledore rises and makes his welcome speach. Draco finally uncovers his ears to hear a finishing " Let us eat." From Dumbledore. The food suddenly appeared before them. Draco saw that Dumbledore didn't sit back down, but left the Great Hall instead.  
  
Obsidian sat in a oversized maroon and gold chair. The door behind her swung open and an old looking wizard with a long grey beard and blue robes sat down in the chair opposite the desk before her. " Ahhh...you must be Obsidian. I've heard many good things about you." He said gently, his eyes twinkling. She nodded. " Well, let us get down to it, I do have to get back to the feast." He pulled a ragity old black hat out from behind his back. He put in on the desk before her. " Go ahead. Put it on" He pushed. She picked it up lightly and sat it down on her head. The hat began speaking. " Hmmm... Oh my...Only one place for you! SLYTHERIN!" The hat finished loudly. She removed the hat and held it back out to Dumbledore. He didn't take it. She dropped it onto the desk. " I'll go get your prefect." He said, rushing from the room.  
  
Draco picked up his butterbeer and took a large gulp. He began to fill his plate when Dumbledore appeared next to him. " Draco Malfoy...follow me."   
  
  
  
Obsidian waited impatiently, tapping her foot against the red carpet and clicking her nails against the desk. She heard the door squeek open again. She turned her head around. " Come on." Dumbledore directed. She followed him quickly down the stairs. Draco was standing at the bottom. (Author's note: My butt is on fire- Lauren, We've put a random author's note out here in the middle of nowhere! Just like everyone else! We've jumped on the band-wagon! -Stephanie) " Draco will show you around, while I get back to the feast" He began. " And I almost forgot!" Two sloppy peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches appeared in there hands. " Goodnight!" He finished cheerily, and skipped down the hall. She looked at Draco who was observing his sandwich disguistedly. " Im not eating this!" He snapped. " Were going to the great hall first." He growled irratably and threw his sandwich at the wall. " Aren't you suppossed to show me around the school though?" she asked quietly. "I am! Great Hall is part of the school!" Draco replied simply.   
  
  
  
" Wait here, I'll go get us each a plate of food." He entered the great hall and Obsidian leaned against the wall outside. He came back out in a few minutes with two full plates and two mugs of butter bear. " Thank you." Obsidian. They ate as they walked. He showed her the all the classrooms, the library, the quidich feild and the bathroom before they started towards the common room. " The Wierd Sisters." Muttured Draco. The door opened and the sauntered into the common room. She walked over to one of the elegent couches around the fire place and sat down in the middle, stretched her arms and yawned. She smiled strangly at Draco. " It's nice here." She complimented. Draco went and sat down near her. " Thank you..." She started sweetly. Draco smiled and nodded. Her hand moved over onto his. He looked down. " You are the best Draco." She finished. He looked at her again and held her hand tightly. He brought his other hand up onto her cheek. She smiled. They both moved towards each other. The common room door opened and voices filled the room. Their lips were not an inch apart, both of their eyes shot open and they pulled away from each other suddenly. Obsidian sighed waerily and leaned back on the couch. People suddenly started flodding the common room. " Well... I think I'll go to bed" Said Obsidian wearily. " if thats alright with you." She watched the people bubbling about the room, some staring at her and Draco. " Sure" Draco answered her, dreading the Interigations to come. He watched her rise and start up the stairs. Crabbe and Goyle Immediatly sat next to him. " Who was that?" They asked curiously. " None of your buisness." He snapped. The backed off him dissapointedly. His friends all started to surround him, but before they could ask anything he jumped from his seat. " I'm really tired, I'm going to bed..." He blurted and sprinted to the dormatories. 


	4. Surprise Visitor

Obsidian opened her eyes and jumped out of bed backing away from her sister quickly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. " You...can't be here! Why are you here?!" She shrieked. " Shh, don't cause a scene Sid. I'm here strictly on buisness." Ivy soothed. " I'll explain it all later. You had better cooperate though Sid. Don't start anything or your dead." She said slyly and turned around walking over to an empty bed. " I'm going here now. I showed up last night, finally used my acting skills. Said 'I was lost and looking for my sister, some one told me she went here! Please help me mister!' Dumbldore never could turn down a person in distress! So I'm officially enrolled in Hogwarts! Happy to see me?" She bragged. Obsidian stared at her sister furiously. " We're going to the bathroom, NOW! We need to talk!" She almost shouted. She snatched Ivy's hand and dragged her all the way to the girl's bathroom." What is going on!?" Obsidian barked. " Calm down! I'm simply here to do what father asked me, kill Harry Potter." Ivy replied with a smirk. " I wont intrude on your new life or anything Sid! Unless you interfer with my job. Got it?" She added. Obsidian groaned and stomped out of the room, there was nothing else she could really do than pout. She got to the Great Hall, it was crowded even this early. She saw Draco sitting near the end of the Slytherin table. She started walking towards him. Some one grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. " Now, Sid. Be good, I don't want to have to give Father a bad report." Ivy winked and walked ahead leaving her glaring at her back. Obsidian continued towards Draco who's eyes where wide, watching her sister walk away form her. He looked back at Obsidian with worried eyes. She sat down in front of him and shook her head. " Yes. Thats my sister." She mumbled, glancing over at Ivy who was now introducing herself to a group of slytherin boys. " Why is she here?" Draco asked. " I can't tell you here." She whispered.  
  
" Hello." Ivy, smiling at the group and sitting down between two of the boys. " I'm Ivy." She said, eyes gliding through the faces. A handsome pale boy with sleek black hair introduced himself first. " I'm Alberic." A skinny brown haired boy " Im Malcom." He said. " My name is Ian." An ugly unpleasently plump strawberry-blonde boy with an acne covered face. " I am Adrian. " A goodlooking-well dressed boy and striking blue eyes said. A freckled, skinny, boy with blonde hair, who was suprisingly cute spoke up. " I'm Dan." A tan dark-haired boy with sharp green eyes. " Murdock." he quickly stated. The last boy, was sitting right across from her. He was thin and pale with black spiky hair. He didn't look up. She waited patiently. " Are you going to introduce yourself?" She asked as sweetly as possible. He looked up from his book and raised a brow. " Me?" She nodded. "....No." He simply stated and went back to his book. The wholed group of boys laughed. Ivy reached over the table and grabbed the book. She threw it across the room, nailing a gryffindor in the back. She stared at him impatiently. He looked at where the book was. The group of boys looked taken back and imediantly stopped laughing. They all watched the boy intently. He looked up at Ivy. " What is your problem?" He snapped. She put her elbows on the table and rest her head in them. She sighed. " I just want to know your name." She mocked. " You ready to tell me?" She smirked and waited for his answer. " ...Erick." He growled. She smiled widely. " That wasn't hard. Was it? Just tell me straight out next time and we wont have problems! " She giggled.  
  
" So? She wants to get rid of Potter, big deal?" Draco , unconcerned. " No! She is making sure you are making me miserable as well. You have to be mean to me while she is here. I have to act like I'm unhappy with you." She pouted. " So?" Asked Draco. " Well, you don't know how hard that is for me. " She said blushing and looking away from his eyes. He frowned. " It's ok, but anything I do, remember, I don't mean it." He reasurred.  
  
Her first class was Care for Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. She clung to Draco's side as the harry half-giant Hagrid babbled on about pixies. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ivy staring at her. She gave Draco a bit of a nudge. He saw Ivy and relized what was going on. He shoved Obsidian a bit. " What!?" He snapped rudely. "...nothing" Obsidian breathed. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to watching Hagrid's resentation. She looked over at Ivy who was smirking but now watching Hagrid too. She sighed and watched the floor.  
  
Ivy watched Draco and her sister close all day. Obsidian didn't seem to unhappy, only a few snaps from Draco. She watched them now at dinner.  
  
Obsidian frowned. " I think she might tell my father you're not treating me bad. She looks mad..." She began. " I don't know what to do. He...He would kill me." She sighed. Draco looked over at Ivy who wouldn't take her eyes off them. " I don't to hurt you." He muttured. He leaned over " ...If you really think something needs to be done to make her back off come into the common room really late tonight, and make sure she follows you." He whispered seriously. She nodded. " I will be there. She is watching us..." She said shortly. He leaned into her and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers uncomfortably for a second then let her go. She frowned and glanced back at Ivy who wasn't looking anymore.   
  
Obsidian got out of her bed slowly and draped a robe around herself. She looked at Ivy's bed, she was plainly awake, she could see her eyes glimmering in the dark. She began down the stairs and into the common room. Ivy's footsteps followed close behind her. Draco was waiting on the couch infront of the fire. She aproached him slowly. " You asked to see me, Master Draco?" She said. " He stood up and aproached her slapping her across the face. " I told you not to call me that in school!" She growled. " I... I'm so sorry! I won't do it again Draco!" She stumbled looking surprised. She the sadness in his grey eyes as he put his hands on her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. " No, I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear remoursfully. He pressed against her body hard. She began to struggle. He pulled away then threw her down onto the ground. He pinned her arms down. " Something wrong?" He asked cruely, before shoving his toungue down her throat. She struggled more and he slapped her again. He could see Ivy peering around the corner, smiling smuggly. Obsidian had tears welling up in her eyes now. Draco stood up over her. " Get up!" He hissed. She began to her feet. Tears soaking her cheeks. He pushed her back down onto the couch and got on top of her. He ripped open her shirt and pulled her head up to his face and began kissing her hard. He looked and saw that Ivy had gone now. He got off her quickly and sat on the side of the couch, his face burried in his hands. " I never want to do that again." He said angrily. Obsidian was sitting next to him now. " I'm so sorry, Obsidian. I really am." he finished shakily. He looked at her and embraced her. " It's ok....you had to do it." She comforted. He looked her in the eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. He wiped a tear off her face. " I'm sorry." he stated one last time before getting up and climbing back up the stairs.  
  
I guess I was wrong. Of coarse, how could I not have seen it! Draco doesn't want to do anything in public! Though Ivy. She lay in bed laughing to herself. She heard the footseps coming up the stairs. Obsidian crawled back into her bed and looked straight at Ivy for a minute, before closing her eyes. Ivy smiled to herself again. Since she didn't have to worry about her sister, she could make the move for Mr. Potter. 


	5. It doesn't have to be this way

"So, how come we never talk any more Draco?" Pansy inquired bitterly " I dunno...I've been busy." Draco carelessly stated. " It's that new skanky girl isn't, it?" She assumed nastily. Draco glared at her then smiled. "Yea..it is." He replied shortly as his eyes trailed off to the door of the class where Obsidian was entering. Pansy scowled at her and went back to her seat in a group of slytherin girls. Who all turned to snear at Obsidian and Draco. Obsidian frowned. " What's wrong with them?" She asked wearily. Draco grinned and kissed her cheek. " Just jealous." He complimented. She smiled and looked away as Ivy walked by. " I don't think we need to worry about her. She is convinced, she is focusing on her job." She released in a small whisper. Ivy was now taking her seat in her group of new friends, shooting bright smiles at Harry every time he looked over.  
  
  
  
Harry kept seeing her. Everywhere, this gorgeous girl by the name of Ivy. He first met her sister at Diagon Ally and had not stopped thinking about her until he met Ivy. He would never have a chance though, she was of his rival house and way out of his league in the first place. Still, she smiled at him every day in class or in the halls. Sometimes she even waved, but Harry always looked away quickly, a mad shade of tomatoe red. The thought of her made him smile.  
  
"Ha! He's wrapped around my little finger! I almost feel sorry for the sap!" Cackled Ivy. Obsidian forced a slight smile. " Why don't you just kill him and get it over with? You don't have to break his heart too." Obsidian cautiously added. " What? That's not any fun, you and your ideas!" Ivy joked carelessly. " But...It really isn't right Ivy. We had 11 years of freedom because of that boy." Obsidian argued. " No! If anyone, it is his parents and there pathetic attempts to save him that we should be thankful for. He really didn't do anything!" Ivy shot back irratably. " I guess you have a point. It isn't a reason to kill him though." Obsidian rounded. " I don't need a reason! If I kill him, that prooves I'm stronger than Father! How's that for reason?" Ivy began viciously. " That makes me more powerful that any wizard on earth!" She finished, her words dripping with greed. " Power isn't everything Ivy." Obsidian breathed carefully. " What about compassion or love? That's the most powerful thing on earth." She cautiously continued. " NO! That is no power! That is the biggest weakness one can have! You will never understand!" Ivy intruded her eyes filled with rage. " Don't do anything stupid Sid!" She was now a few inches from Obsidian's face. " You know what will happen you little wretch! Infact don't even talk to me until my job is done!" Ivy spat in furious rage of hatred for her sister. Obsidian went to open her mouth to speak again. Ivy struck her hard across the face her nails leaving three long scrapes on her cheek. " What are you? Deaf? Stay away form me Sid, you ungrateful weakling!" She hissed as a 1st year girl walked into the dormitory. Ivy reeled around and glared at the girl. " What!?" She shot madly and the little girl bumping into her har hard as she left the room. Obsidian rose her hand up to her cheek feeling the blood. She did nothing but shake her head in astonishment. The girl had fallen down a few steps away from her. Obsidian nealed beside her. " Are you alright? Don't mind her...she...well, she is nothing but an arrogant dolt." She soothed, forcing a smile to her face. She extended her hand and the girl took it smiling now too.  
  
" What happened?" Draco pried. " It's nothing really...just a little arguement." Obsidian mumbled not concerned. " With Ivy? Over what? She had no right to hit you!" He ranted. " I told her it wasn't right, what she was doing to Harry. It's not a big deal at all, we used to fight all the time before fater came back." she sighed. "You are feeling bad for Harry?" Draco interagated with a hint of jealousy. " Yes...but more for everyone." she started off with a long look around the room. " If she kills Harry she is going to try and kill Dumbledore next...and then our father. Then she will rule like our father did. I'm afraid...she might hurt you." She said shivering. " She is more powerful than father by far. I just don't think he relizes it yet, or else she would be dead. She relizes though... there is some hope...the only thing we can do is warn Harry and Dumbledore. I know you don't like them, but I have to. Even if you don't want me to." She continued wearily. " I want you to help me though. Please..." She begged. " Of coarse I will. When is she going to make her move?" Draco nodded. " Soon." Obsidian replied.  
  
" Harry, you have to stay away from my sister!" Obsidian panted. She had ran all the way down the hall to the gryffindor common room. She found him before he was going in. " Please believe me! Please!" She begged him. " You have to go home! or hide! Something! Harry, it's the fate of everyone at hand." She gasped. Harry looked puzzled. " What are you talking about?" he said suspiciously. " There are alot of things you don't know Harry, about me and my sister, alot of things no one knows..." She told him everything and he look petrified for a moment. " I...why are you telling me this then? If you are Voldemorts daughter to!?" He snapped accusingly. " Because it's right!" She cried. " Please Harry! You have to hurry! Draco is warning Dumbledore now!" She finished. " Draco? Oh, he is in on this? What is this some sort of joke...Ha ha. I should have known all slytherin's are the same. " He sneared. " No please Harry! I'm telling the truth! You have to hurry!" She ranted. " Hurry with what Sid?" Ivy asked cooley aproaching them and leaning against the wall. Obsidian didn't speak, she looked at Harry and shook her head. " Harry?" She enticed flashing her teeth. " What are you guys talking about? If you don't mind me asking." Harry laughed a bit and Obsidian looked horrified shaking her head rapidly at Harry. " She is trying to make me think that you want to kill me or something like that." He replied easily with a laugh. Ivy shot a disguisted look at her sister. " Well...what an idea...where did you come up with that one? Maybe you should believe people more Harry." She baited, not taking her eyes off Obsidian. She quickly wipped out her wand and pointed at him steadily. Harry shot a horrified look at Obsidian who mouthed the words run over and over. " Bye bye Mr. Potter!" Ivy bantered. Obsidian hit her side hard with her head her arms going around her waste slamming Ivy against the ground. " Run!" Obsidian shrieked at Harry. She grabbed the wand out of Ivy's hand quickly and threw it across the room " Don't make me hurt you!" Ivy snarled. " Just stop all this and I wont! You don't have to hurt anyone Ivy! Don't you see!?" She panted. Struggling to keep her hands pinned to the ground. " Fool!!" Roared Ivy. Harry was out of sight by now. Ivy rolled out from underneath Obsidian crouching down on the otherside of the wall. She pulled up her pant leg and retrived 3 daggers from the inside of her boot immidiantly throwing one that zoomed past Obsidian's head who rolled away just in time. She scooped up the wand and pointed it at Ivy shakily. Ivy threw another dagger that hit Obsidian in the chest. She let out a cry and dropped the wand as another dagger hit her smack dab between her eyes. " You...It didn't have to be this way." Obsidian gaped. " It could've been..." Obsidian trailed off Ivy snatched up her wand and pointed it in Obsidian's face. " Yea right Sid." She huffed. "Avada Kadavara! " shouted Ivy. It hit Obsidian dead on. A stupify curse hit Ivy in the back in the back. A weasly was standing there when she turned around. " Pathetic." She said. "Avada Kadavara!" She yelled hitting Ron. She heard the rush of feet form both halls. Dumbledore was coming down one. She ran towards him her wand pointed out. " Avada Kadavara!" it hit him dead on before he relized she was even there. " damn it...I need to kill Harry!" A tall skinny woman with a tight bun in the back of her head came running. "Crucio!" She hit Mcgonnagal and began down the hall towards the other footsteps. She stopped suddenly as curses started flying at her. The whole school was running towards her. She ran back around the corner and down the hall, more footsteps this way. She saw the only exit. A window. She opened it quickly and leaped out not pausing to think. The students ran and leaned out the window in shock. "whered did she go?" cried a young girl. " Quickly! half of you go search the rest of the school, the other half search the forest and the grounds!" Commanded Snape.  
  
" No..." Draco whispered. He leaned down to the body. " You're not dead... you are going to be okay. Open your eyes...Obsidian? Please..." he stuttered. Tears began trickling down his face as he shook his head. He held her limp body in his arms and craddled it as all the onlookers aproached a sudden silence taking in the 3 dead bodies and the one shreiking professer on the ground. "It can't be this way..." he struggled to speak over his loud sobs. Harry stood behind Draco seeing Ron lying on the ground motionless. He shook his head and backed away in horror groping behind him for Hermione to lean on. " Oh my god...what happened?" Professer Sprout shrieked. Draco turned to face the professer with puffed out watery eyes and a quivering lip. " She saved...all of your lives!" He shot angrilly at all the onlookers before going back to his sobbing into obsidians shirt.  
  
1 mounth later:  
  
Draco neeled down by the tombstone wiped the tears out of his eyes. He put his hands on the stone, his face serious and cold. He laid a black rose and a red rose crossing eachother on the mound infront of the tall grey stone his eyes welling up with moisture again. " I miss you..." He began to the tombstone subtly. " I always will.." He mumbled into the air with a large sniffle. He ran his cold fingers along the carvings of the tombstone. " Even for some one as dark or cold as stone, someone with no heart no compassion or sympothy, there is hope. " The words faded out and new ones began to etch themselves in. " Don't give up on your hopes...don't give up on mine."   
  
The End 


End file.
